multiple haruka's
by return of magiclover.215
Summary: When Cecil gets jealous of all the boys spending time with haruka, he tells them to get their own haruka. And they do.
1. the wish

Cecil's aqua marime eyes glowed with jealousy as he watched his beloved princess be surrounded by all his friends. He did cherish his friends but he didn't want to

share haruka with them. Haruka smiled warmly at the boys. A smile Cecil wanted for himself. A territorial growl built inside of the boy. There they were laughing,

talking. Taking all of his precious haruka's time. He snapped and his neclace began to glow rainbow colored. "All of you take up my precious haruka's time. Why

don't all of you get you're own haruka!" The light from the necklace shot out and hit haruka. She collapsed as the glow spread all over her body. All (most) of the

boys called her name anxiously. Cecil looked at her with regret. Haruka's body floated into the air as the glow became brighter. The boys covered their eyes. A

mysterious wind pivked up in the room and the glow spread over the entire room until a single popping sound was heard and everything stopped. The boys

uncovered their eyes and looked at haruka. There stood haruka looking around in confusion next to herself dressed similarly to kurosaki senpai. And another haruka

with the same lazy look as ren. And another. And another. In total there were 11 haruka's standing there, all dressed similarly to the master course boys. In the

minds of the boys was," FUCK..."


	2. chaos

**hi guys! sorry that this took so long! i was focused on another story, so here goes! also if you could give me some feedback/ ideas for any of my stories, i would appreciate it alot! thanks**

the boys all stared incredulously at the site before them. eleven haruka's stood in a line, all dressed similarly to themselves. one of the haruka's who was holdonig a

porcelain white scepter in her hand went over to where cecil was standing and hit him squarely on the head.

"ow! mou, princess, why would you hit me! you're acting like camus!" ceccil whined as the other ( smarter ) boys started to put the pieces together.

Haruka glared at him with disdain." Fool! how dare you cast a spell on me! you're a disgrace to all royalty! you will never make it as an idol!" another haruka wearing a

fedora covering her left eye grabbed her arm and giggled.

" c'mon don't be like that! this could be interesting! It's going to be a new adventure!"

" the probability of this descending into pure chaos is 67.7778%"

" all of you are so annoying!"

" look at all the cute me's ! kawaii" this went on with all the haruka's talking in a fashion that suited one of the boys. the boys meanwhile where discussing their current situation. it should be noted that the majority of them blamed cecil and were mad at him.

" why the hell would you do something like this cecil!" syo growled angrily. cecil looked down forlornly, his aqua green eyes full of regret.

" gomen*minna*. it's just that, when i saw all of you spending so much time with haruka, i got so jealous and i , just lost it i guess. i'm really sorry." tokiya's eyes

softened and he replied, "it's okay, aijima. we forgive you. for now though, let's figure out what we know about the extra haruka's."

here mikaze senpai jumped in." according to observation, it would appear that all of the haruka's are matching in the clothing style, personality traits and hobbies of

each of us. essentially, they would be the perfect counterpart to each one of us."

the boys looked over their shoulders at the haruka's that were all talking to each other.

"i can't tell if this is a dream come true or a nightmare." ren mumbled in a dead pan voice. they turned back to their huddle, but noticed one of them was missing.

looking around for him, he saw him playing with two of the haruka's. one was wearing a piyo-chan shirt and the other was wearing a black skirt, white shirt with

black suspenders on the skirt, black thigh high leggings, black wedges, and a red fedora that covered her left eye. ( one of the ones that was talking earlier in the

story. sorry if that took too long to explain.) most of the boys sweatdropped anime style.

"for now let's just try to figure out which nanami-san belongs with who." masato suggested. the rest agreed. the boys herded all the haruka's into a horizontal line

shoulder to shoulder and the tedious process began.

 **next chapter will just be me explaining the haruka's so be patient. also for those who don't already know in japanese:**

 **gomene= sorry**

 **minna= everyone**

 **read and review my friends! i look forward to your reviews ( as long as they are either positive or CONSTRUCTIVE criticism)**

 **bye-bye ( ps, i just learned i could make: _ with a few clicks on my laptop! isn't technology great?! )**


	3. INFO

**THIS NEXT PIECE YOU CAN SKIP IF YOU WANT. IT'S JUST ME EXPLAINING PSYCHICAL DETAILS OF THE HARU-CHAN'S. I'M JUST GOING BY WHEN**

 **HARUKA MET THE GUY. or rather their appearance.  
**

 **Ittoki haruka** : **hair** \- normal haruka's with a streak of red on either side. goes down to her waist. red sixteenth clip in hair

 **clothes** \- red circle skirt and lime green shirt. black converse

 **personality** \- similar to otoya's . plays guitar and piano and is very high energy and positive. very kind. also a little timid around the opposite sex.

 **Ren haruka : hair-** normal haru with a streak of ginger orange on left side. put into pony tail high on head. tied with orange heart clip

 **clothes-** orange mini skirt and black Cami . black leather gladiator boots.

 **personality-** very flirtatious and lazy. gentle to children and the same gender. plays saxaphone and piano

 **Natsuki haruka: hair-** normal haru with one whole side lemon yellow. falls down to knees, tied in pony tail with yellow piyo -chan hair clip.

 **clothes-** yellow jeans and peach shirt. black flats with pink bows on side

 **personality-** similar to natsuki enjoys cute things and is very positive, kind and energetic. very polite like haruka. when her glasses get removed, she turns into satsuki haruka who is the exact opposite just like with nastsuki. sa-chan haru wears hair into bun on top of head.

 **Masato haruka: hair** \- normal haru with blue strands on the tips. reaches shoulders. has blue melon bread barrette in hair

 **clothes** \- short white kimono that goes to knees with blue butterflies. wears plain old time shoes with the sandaal and the board under the miiddle

 **personality-** very polite and generous, she is shy around the opposite sex. tends to be very outgoing with close friends

 **Syo haruka: hair-** normal haru with multple pink strreaks mixed in. goes to shoulder in loose hanging pony tail ( like chest length and put in a pony tail that hangs on her shoulder. get it?). tied with pink clip of a fist

 **clothes** \- pink peplum shirt ( you would have to google peplum shirt) and grey shorts that go to mid thigh. grey timberland boots

 **personality-** respectful to senpai's and teachers and outgoing and kind to others. very athletic and insecure about her height, like syo. likes cute things but refuses to admit it.

 **Tokiya haruka: hair-** normal haru that falls to her jaw. purple bangs cover her forehead.

 **clothes-** white high-low skirt with purple sakura patterns on it. white tank top. black close toe suede pumps. purple flower clip on either side

 **personality-** in regards to personality, she is at first shy around new people but when she gets to know the people better, she tends to be more like hayato. she is very gentle and kind to her friends and is protective of them. to those who are rude to her and her friends, she is very cold, calculating an dangerous. almost like satsuki, but she is aware of it.

 **Reiji haruka : hair-** normal haru that turns into lime green near the bottom. reaches shoulder blades and tied into two pigtails.

 **clothes-** mentioned in chapter 2. ( was same with natsuki haruka but i changed it.)

 **personality-** a lot like reiji she is a prankster amd is hardly ever serious. she is very kind and outgoing, but respectful to her seniors and teachers, like haruka in that respect ( she is haruka)

 **Ranmaru haruka: hair-** long, thick hair with blood red streak braided into a braid on one side of her head. rest is normal haru hair

 **clothes-** blood red sleeveless button up shirt with ripped black skinny jeans. knee high blood red combat boots. black bass guitar on one boot

 **personality-** much like ranmaru, she gets irritated easily, but is quick to forgive and forget. is kind to the kind and innocent like children and na-chan. tends to like animals like puppies and bunnies. she is easily embarrassed and hides it by acting rude and hitting the others

 **Ai haruka: hair-** tied up in the same way as haruka with the tips lavender and the rest the same color of haruka,

 **clothes-** lavender straight jeans and white v neck t-shirt. white Chelsea bootswith gear insignia on right ankle( look it up if you want just type gear)

 **personality-** exactly like ai's. except when she is with children, she is very gentle and kind. she does show rare smiles. however, while ai has data, ai haruka observes and makes inferences about what she has seen

 **Camus haruka: hair-** wears her hair like camus, but with a icy blue headband. her hair color is that of haruka, while multiple locks are camus' color **  
**

 **clothes** \- white sundress with icy blue snow flakes around the bottom. icy blue wedge booties go on her feet.

 **personality:** i''m sure you can guess she is a lot like camus in that she considers herself better than everyone else. however, she, unlike camus is fond of the antics of her more louder and rambunctious companions. she has a weak spot for sweets like camus. **  
**

 **cecil haruka:hair** haruka's with two long green strands on either side of her face. hair reaches middle back, above waist, below shoulder blades

 **clothes:** green crop top and matching skirt that flows and is very loose. tan gladiator shoes for her feet **  
**

 **personaliity:** pretty innocent and also lazy, kind to everyone, but is slightly to like napping.

 **FINALLY, DONE. I'M EXHAUSTED AFTER THAT. UP LATE TYPING THIS SO SUPER TIRED. ANYWAY, I, AM VERY TIRED SO I'M GOING TO SLEEP AS SOON AS I SUBMIT THIS**


	4. sorting

**The week before winter break is whooping my butt! i'm so exhausted, i feel like i have narcolepsy. Which is not something to joke about, but whatever.  
**

 **here's the new installment. sorry the updates are based on when i feel like doing them. Luv ya! For the whole story, i own nothing but the new haruka's.  
**

Ranmaru stood with his arms crossed as he stared at all of the Haruka's. He felt his patience running thin as they all talked at the same time. The boys all took

a couple steps back in anticipation. Finally, he snapped.

"All of you shut up! Get in line so we can figure out who's who and give you to the right guy!" All of the Haruka's, slightly startled by this, got into a line,

shoulder to shoulder. No surprise there, they were all the same height.

" Ne, how are we supposed to tell who's who's Kouhai-chan?" Reiji asked curiously. Ai thought for a moment, then said,

" we could do process of elimination. Take care of the ones we are 100 percent about, then deal with the others." The rest of the boys quickly agreed and

began to slowly rule out the Haruka's.

" well, the one with the blank face and hair tied like Ai's definitely belongs to him." Camus said, pointing at " Ai haruka." Ai went over to the girl and stood next

to her.

" Hello." she said. Ai nodded his head in response.

" The one with the stick in her hand clearly is Camus' Haruka" Camus stood next to the girl.

" Who are you, and what gives you the right to stand next to me?" She demanded. Camus kneeled in front of her and took her hand.

" I am the count Camus,of Permafrost, in service of her majesty, The Silk Queen. I believe that you will be my countess." with that, he kissed her hand. She

looked at him as if considering something, then nodded her head.

"You may rise, sir Camus." She mumbled, before shooting a glare at a girl wearing a red fedora standing next to her. Most of the boys collectively sighed in exasperation.

" Kotobuki- senpai, that one is definitely yours." Tokiya said, rubbing his forehead to combat the headache he was developing at the thought of the equivalent

of two Reiji's in the building.

" Yay! I get my own kawaii kouhai- chan!" he giggled before skipping over to the smiling girl and hugging her.

" Hi, i'm rei-chan! Did you know, magic made you perfect for me?" The girls eye ( the one we could see) in awe and her mouth gaped open.

" Cool! I'm Haru-chan! "

Next came the girl with the glasses staring at syo. He glanced over at her with nervous eyes.

" Hey guys, i think i know which of the Haruka's is Natsuki's." he said out of the corner of his mouth. Suddenly the girl burst forward and glomped syo. Seeing

as it was haruka, syo turned tomato red instantly.

" Kawaii! What's your name? You are so cute!" the haruka stared in happiness at the scene before him.

" Ah, so i do have a cute haru-chan made especially for me!" said the cute-loving slightly mentally ill boy. The girl let go of him and smiled brightly at the taller

two shared a quit look then giggled at the same time and walked back into line.

" I'm pretty sure the one in the kimono is masa's. That, and the fact she has blue tipped hair, and a blue melon bread clip in her hair." Ittoki pointed out. All of

the remaining boys stared at Ittoki in shock. Then they began to notice the other girls had their hair in one form or another, had a color on their clothes and

hair. After that, the process went very quickly. The boys found there girls girls immediately and introduced themselves to their other half. Most of the group

seemed to be wary of the evil smile the two Ren's shared when they were talking.

" So, what do we do now that we know which girl belongs to which?" Ittoki asked.

" Well, we obviously don't need any special way to tell them apart. their hair will tell us who's who." Tokiya replied. Masa haruka raised her hand nervously.

" Excuse me, but i was wondering what you are going to tell Shining-sama?" The starish members collectively gulped at the reminder of their boss. Their anxiety

was only furthered when they heard the low, rumbling voice of their boss growing louder. Shining burst through the window, and glass flew everywhere. The

students all shielded their eyes against the onslaught. Shining looked at the now larger group, and in a slightly angry voice growled,

 **" shining voice:** Would you boys like to explain why there are now eleven ms. nanami's ?"

The boys gulped nervously and they all thought to themselves," **WE'RE SCREWED!"**

 **How was that, guys? Anyone got requests for this story? i'm open to ideas. You reviewers for this story are so much nicer than the ones fore my other**

 **story. Anyway, read, review, like, follow, favorite, Not necessarily in that order. Bye bye!**


	5. KING SIZE BED

**hey guys. Winter break is awesome and i am waking up at nine or ten now a days. So great! So, with that in mind, Let's start back up!**

The guys all looked around nervously, reluctance to explain evident in their face. Syo cleared his throat and stepped forward, before pointing at Cecil and saying,

" First of all, you should know all of this was his fault." The rest nodded in agreement. Cecil looked at them with hurt in his eyes and went into chibi teary eyed

mode.

" you guys are so mean!" The rest of the guys turned to look at him with deadpan faces, and said with zero emotion,

" But it is your fault." Cecil went into depression corner mode, mumbling stuff about loyalty and friends. Then ai came and began to explain the whole story.

" Apparently Aijima was jealous of all of us spending so much time with haruka. His anger appears to have reached a critical level, so he made a wish that all of us

would get our own personal haruka."Shining looked at the group, as if in deep thought. A few moments later, he appeared to come to a decision.

 **shining voice: "** i have an idea." turning to the idiot prince, he asked,

"Mr. aijima, do you know how to get rid of the extras?" Cecil shook his head no, and shining continued.

" Well until then, the extra haruka's will compose songs especially for their designated guy."

"WHAT!" all the haruka's yelled in surprise ( even more surprising, they did it in sync and said the exact same words. Which really shouldn't be that surprising

for me, since I'm the writer but... whatever.) shing turned to them curiously and asked,

" Is there a problem with this situation? The original haruka already composed for them, so it shouldn't be too difficult for all of you." Masa haruka stepped forward and replied,

" no sir. there is no problem. we would be honored to compose for them."

" why the f you lying..." rei-chan haruka mumbled out of the corner of her mouth. Masa haruka turned her head to glare at her.

" then it's decided! You all will compose for them until mr. aijima can find a cure! this way i get more songs out of one composer." With that, shining jumped out

of the window and disappeared. Tokiya sighed in exasperation as he rubbed the back of his head. ( personally, i don't ship haruka with him, masa, or ren. they

just don't seem to suit each other. and i don't like yaoi pairings in reverse harem animes. I do however like yaoi.)

" this has been a long day. so we all agree that we'll write songs for the counterpart, then switch to the new guy based on when haruka met us?" the rest

nodded in agreement.

" till then, let's go to bed. All of you should be able to fit comfortably in her king size bed." he continued. ( yeah, she has a king. deal with it!). The twenty two

teenagers went to sleep and the male half all fell into dreamland with the wish that it was all a dream and tomorrow, everything would be back to normal.

(spoiler alert... IT WON'T BE!)

 **HEY HOPE YOU LIKED IT. IT WOULD HAVE CAME OUT A BIT EARLIER, BUT MY COMPUTER FROZE FOR A MOMENT AND DELETED ALL THE WORK THAT I**

 **HAD SAVED SO I HAD TO RE WRITE MOST OF IT * EMOJI SAD FACE WITH TEAR* ANYWAY, LIKE, READ, REVIEW. POSSIBLY IN THAT ORDER BYE BYE**

 **!**


	6. it's too early for this

hi **guys winter break is almost over for me and for some reason my computers space button is on the fritz. so sad... (imaginary tears and**

 **poked out lip. )on the bright side it's almost 2016! party!party! party! that's exciting. anyway, let's jump back in.**

our favorite redhead slowly opened his eyes to the bright morning light. glaring at the bright morning sun, he rose to get up fully. he was stopped however

when he felt a weight on his left arm and side of his chest. looking over curiously, he gasped in shock at what he saw. rei-chan haruka was sleeping in his bed,

her green, pinkish hair spread around her like an angel. Ittoki turned as red as his hair and quickly scurried to the other side of the bed in panic. the

sounds of his bitchy stuttering woke haruka

up and she looked around sleepily before her eyes settled on the boy. smiling gently at the boy, she whispered,

" ohayo otoya." his eyes widened before he shouted and passed out, effectively waking the whole dorm.

 **-time skip because i feel like it-**

the whole group sat in the living room together. after otoya had acted and screamed like a scared little girl( which is ironic for reasons you would find funny if

you knew my true identity ) there was no way they were going to sleep. Tokiya sat on one of the choices, arms crossed and anime angry tick on his head.

Using his thumb and pointer finger, he pinched the space between his eyes. He sighed then said,

"Otoya, explain again why you were shouting this morning. otoya fidgeted nervously and then began to explain this morning's events.

"eh, who knew ikki was so innocent. flustered from having a girl in your bed." the girl jinguji said. otoya blushed to the tip of his hair. meanwhile kotobuki's

counterpart was grinning stupidly. tokiya turned to her and asked

"why would you do this?" giggling and rubbing the back of her head, she answered,

"well,it was a little cramped with all of us in that bed so i decided to sneak into otoyanyan's room because i knew he would freak out and it would be funny."

girl ranmaru smacked her on the back of her head then, an angry red tick on her head. clenching her fist, she growled,

"what kind of stupid answer is that?! YOU IDIOT!" Meanwhile, girl ai just sat observing everything. sighing, she muttered under her breath,

"what a way to start the morning."ai, who was sitting next to her, nodded in agreement.

 **hi guys,sorry it took forever for this to come out! I'm really lazy. anyway, here i have to messages. one, for any fairy tail authors, i ask that you please**

 **stop with the whole lisaana comes back, Lucy gets ignored then kicked out and becomes the ultimate dragon slayer cliche. it's been done the same way**

 **too may times. I'm not bashing your stories, I'm just saying, try and make yours different than the others, like in a lighter tone. also, for my utapri fans, i**

 **have a query," who is your favorite utapri character? and why?" leave your answers in the review favorite are reiji, ranmaru, Kira, and**

 **haruka. anyway, byeeeeeeeee!**


	7. kurosaki

**hi guys! ready for another installment. last time, we left our characters in confusion because otoya is a sissy. ( no offense, otoya fans, i'm just a rude**

 **person.)** **thank you for reviewing. they make me so happy! thank you guys!**

after this morning's events, the group sat down for breakfast ( imagine whatever you want here) and then went to work. Well, most of them...

 **Kurosaki Ranmaru and Kurosaki Haruka:**

ranmaru walked out of his room with his bass guitar. Heading to his favorite spot in the entire house ( *cough*mansion). in one of the backyards there was a beautiful

old sakura tree that stood in a tiny corner of the yard. an old withered bench stood underneath it, and the smell of the dead tree wafted though the air comfortingly. it

provided perfect shade and best part of all is that no else in the house liked that area so they all avoided it. well, except _**HER**_. he remembered the first time he had

caught her there, sitting in his favorite spot.

 _ **flashback:**_

 ** _ranmaru speed walked in anticipation, eager to forget his annoying house mates and all his other troubles for the day. when he was ten feet away_**

 ** _from his destined location, a soft wind blew through the air, and with it, a sweet melody. someone was sitting in his spot, and they were SINGING?_**

 ** _slowly, he crept to the back, behind the old tree,getting ready to yell at whoever was sitting there. that's when he saw her. her hair flowed gently_**

 ** _through the breeze as she held a stuffed lamb in her hands, smiling lovingly at it. just then, the words she had been singing reached him, and he_**

 ** _gasped silently in recognition_**

 ** _( the people of the anime/manga fruits basket own this song. i don't. i just like it)_**

 ** _now let's all gather,_**

 ** _enjoying the company we share_**

 ** _our tears will dissolve into thin air_**

 ** _as we drink up this wonderful life_**

 ** _la la la la la la laaaa la_**

 ** _taking in all_** this ** _sweet love and life_**

 ** _la la la la la la laaaa la_**

 ** _drinking up all this good love and life_**

 _ **ranmaru stood there in complete shock and awe. this girl, so weak, and fragile, this insignificant girl was singing a tune that his mother used to sing**_

 _ **to him whenever he visited her in the hospital. so how, HOW did this nobody from the country know THAT SONG. a warmth filled his chest as he**_

 _ **listened to her melodic voice. he began to hum along with her, not realizing till a couple moments later that she had stopped and was looking at him.**_

 _ **when he did however, he blushed to the tip of his ears and began stuttering out a defensive.**_

 _ **"uh,uh- this isn't what it looks like! i uh, just saw you sittin' here and i was waiting for you to uh..." he trailed off, rubbing the back of his head in**_

 ** _embarrassment_** _ **, his cheeks red. he looked up sharply when he heard her giggling. waving her hand over in a beckoning gesture, she smiled,**_

 _ **" kurosaki senpai, let's make this spot just for the two of us, ne?" as he stared at her in wonder, the warmth filling his heart overflowed, and a smile crept on to his face, equal parts nostalgic, and happy. he nodded at her in agreement, and sat next to her, singing that same old song.**_

 _ **la la la la la la laaa**_

 _ **taking in all this sweet love and life**_

 _ **flashback end:**_

ranmaru snapped out of is reverie and looked over at his spot. and there she was, humming their song, her long hair flowing in the breeze, the only difference is the strand of his signature color in her hair. but there she was, so gentle, beautiful, she was the on he cherished.

"shit." he muttered " i love the girl." just then she turned and saw him, looking at him curiously, she asked,

" what are you doing over there? get over here, we have a song to make. he nodded in agreement and walked over to her.

 _ **two hours later:**_

 ** _i don't own this song_**

 ** _for the way you changed my plans_**

 ** _for being the perfect distraction,_**

 ** _for the way, you took the idea that i had, of everything that i wanted to have, and made me see, there was something missing, oh yeah_**

 ** _for the ending of my first begin ( oooh ya ya , ooh ya ya)_**

 _ **and for the rare and unexpected friend ( ooh ya ya,oooh ya ya)**_

 _ **for the way, you're something that i'd never choose, and at the something i don't want to lose, and never wanna be without, ever again**_

 _ **you're the best thing i never knew i needed**_

 _ **so when you are here, i had no idea,**_

 _ **you're the best thing i never knew i needed**_

 _ **so now it's so clear, i need you here**_

 _ **my accidental happily ( ever after)**_

 _ **the way you smile and how you comfort me ( with your laughter)**_

 _ **i must admit, you were not a part of my book, but now if you open it up, and take a look**_

 ** _you're_** _ **the beginning and the end, of every chapter**_

 _ **you're the best thing i never knew i needed**_

 _ **so when you are here, i had no idea**_

 _ **you're the best thing i never knew i needed**_

 _ **so now it's so clear, i need you here**_

 _ **who knew that i could be ( who knew that i could be)**_

 _ **so unexpectedly ( so unexpectedly)**_

 ** _undeniably , happy_**

 ** _said with you right here, right here, next to me (cause you're the )_**

 ** _you're the best thing i never knew i needed ( said i needed)_**

 ** _so when you are here, i had no idea_**

 ** _you're the best thing i never knew i needed ( said i needed)_**

 ** _so know it's so clear, i need you here_**

 ** _always_**

the two kurosaki's stood in front of shining's desk, as he read their new song. smiling creepily, he jumped on top of the desk and began dancing

 **shining voice:** very good you two, this song is full of love and passion for another person! A plus plus you two."

" thanks." haruka said off handily as they walked out of the office. as they walked back to the dorm, ranmaru couldn't shake his feelings off and finally he asked,

" how did you know to go to place? aren't you like a copy or something?" the kurosaki haruka stopped and looked at him blankly.

" well, of course i knew to go there. that is our special place. just because i'm not the original, doesn't mean i'm a new robot or baby with no memories.i have all the

memories the original had and all her emotions. even the emotion of having feelings for you." she continued on her way past ranmaru who stood frozen in shock.

'she had feelings for me?' he thought to himself. he smiled ruefully,and hurried after the retreating figure.

'yeah, i think i love her too.'

the end. i feel like you guys ignore my ending notes, so i wrote it in regular to trick you. anyway, who should i do next. let me know in the review section. i won't do

another chapter till at least five people have put in suggestions. i'm officially on strike!


	8. kotobuki

**First of all, thank you fujiwara yume for your suggestion. unfortunately, i have never heard any of Ellie goulding's songs, so i can't really put them in**

 **here. sorry. secondly, to all of you from the united states, mexico, united**

 **kingdom, Philippines, Malaysia, Canada, Peru, France, Colombia, Singapore, Bulgaria, Australia, Indonesia, Pakistan, Spain,**

 **china, Chile, Argentina, India, japan, Germany, Poland, Costa rica, Bahrain, Czech revar, Iceland,**

 **new Zealand, Lebanon, Romania, Nepal, Serbia and Montenegro, Finland, Venezuela, Norway, united Arab emirates, Luxembourg, Hungary, Slovenia,**

 **Hong** **Kong, Vietnam, Netherlands, federated states of Micronesia, Egypt, and last but not least, Ireland. thank you for reading my stories. speaking of**

 **which, let's get back to that...**

reiji kotobuki walked down the hall way towards his room. it was almost time for lunch, so he was trying to get in a quick nap before going down to that mad house.

 _' i heard ran-ran had a good time with his kouhai-chan counterpart. maybe later i should tease the two of them.'_ he continued walking, and noticed a figure sitting on the

ground, a game boy in their hands. going closer to the small figure, he realized that it was kotobuki haruka. a small smile formed on his on his mouth as he hurried his

pace to scare her. he slowly crept next to her and when he was inches away, he whispered in her ear,

" boo!" startling the tiny girl. koto jumped up and scurried away from the laughing senpai.

"you scared me!" she shouted. reiji stood there, smirking down at her in amusement. as koto looked at him, an evil grin spread on her face.

"since you scared me, you have to make things right!" reiji looked at her in confusion.

"how?"

"by spending the day with me! let's hurry up and eat so we can get going!" as she jumped up, reiji looked at her in shock.

' _she reminds me of aine...'_ a quick flash of his former friend appeared on his face, before it vanished as reiji shook his head and blinked in confusion. smiling kindly, he

extended his arm out to his counterpart, and asked,

" shall we, my dear?" giggling, she took the offered limb, and replied,

" of course, good sir." Together, they walked down to the kitchen to see what was going on.

The eating area was a disaster zone. the ittoki's were singing with the shinomiya's, and the aijima's. the jinguji's merely watched in amusement while the ichinose's

looked on in annoyance. the ranmaru's shouted at the singing people to stop as they sat eating ( western food. sorry) their chocolate chip waffles and cinnamon sugar

biscuits. ( now i'm hungry!) the mikaze's meanwhile just watched with their usual blank face. the hijirikawa's looked annoyed at the noise, as they asked for every one

to calm down. the kotobuki's went to sit by the Camus's who were ignoring everyone else, and quietly eating. reiji noticed a tick mark on Camus's ( sexy) face. chuckling,

he and his haruka counterpart, covered their ears in preparation for the storm to come. they didn't have to wait long. the boy Camus suddenly jumped up and shouted in his loud voice,

" All of you be quiet! i am trying to eat here. the gem on his staff glowed darkly, and the temperature of the room dropped significantly. the singers immediately stopped,

noticing the change in the air. Camus sat down with a hmmph, and everyone began to eat again. afterwards, reiji and haruka went to the park. as haruka played on the

swing, he recalled a moment in time just like this one

 ** _flashback_**

 _reiji was walking down the street, as his thoughts were occupied by his former friend aine. so distracted by his thoughts, he failed to notice his surroundings until, he_

 _heard soft sniffles. looking around he traced the sound to the little play igloo, where he found a shocking sight. the composer of starish, nanami haruka was sitting inside_

 _the igloo, crying softly as she looked at a locket._

 _"haru-chan?" he asked softly. the young girl looked up, startled._

 _"kotobuki-senpai." she whispered, wiping her eyes quickly_

 _"why were you crying?" he asked her, his eyes wide with concern. smiling shakily at her senpai and replied,_

 _" no real reason. I'm just a bit homesick. i guess i get sad sometimes." reiji looked at her for a moment, then smiled kindly._

 _'this girl is a lot like me. cheerful on the outside, but on the inside, she's pretty lonely huh?" reiji thought. this was amazing. in only a few seconds, she was able to_

 _capture his very essence unintentionally. this girl reached a part of him that he kept locked away. those big green eyes, so full of sadness, just like his own. and all he_

 _wanted to do was reach out and comfort her. as he stared at her, all those feelings of guilt, and self-hate melted away as he reached out and brought her into his arms._

 _holding her gently, he said in her ear,_

 _"ne haru-chan, when i'm sad, i just sing a song. so now, let's try to do that for you._

haruka came over to reiji when he called her.

"haru-chan! i've got the song!" he shouted when she reached them. haruka looked at him in suprise.

"already?" he nodded. opening his mouth, and taking a deep breath, he began to sing.

 ** _i don't own the song. i don't know who does, but it's not me_**

 **( oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah,) i'm an angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun, an angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun**

 **get out your guns**

 **battle's begun**

 **are you a saint or a sinner?**

 **if love's a fight, then i shall die**

 **with my heart on a trigger**

 **they say before you start a war, you better know what your fighting for**

 **well, baby you are all that i adore**

 **if love is what you need, a soldier i will be**

 **i'm an angel with a shotgun, fight until the war's won,**

 **i don't care if heaven won't take me back**

 **i'll throw away my faith, babe**

 **just to keep you safe**

 **don't you know your everything i have**

 **and i-i-i-i-i wanna live not just survive, tonight**

 **sometimes** **to win, you got to sin**

 **doesn't mean i'm not a believer**

 **and major tom, will sing along**

 **yeah, they still say i'm a believer**

 **they say before you start a war**

 **you better know what you're fighting for**

 **well baby you are all that i adore**

 **if love is what you need, a soldier i will be**

 **i'm an angel with a shotgun, fight until the war's won**

 **i don't care if heaven won't take me back**

 **i'll throw away my faith babe**

 **just to keep you safe**

 **don't you know you're everything i had?**

 **and i-i-i-i-i wanna live not just survive, tonight**

 **oh, oh, oh, oh, oh,oh, oh, oh**

 **oh,oh,oh,oh,oh ( shotgun, shotgun, an angel with a shotgun, shot gun shotgun)**

 **i'm an angel with a shotgun, fight until the war's won**

 **i don't care if heaven won't take me back**

 **i''m an angel with a shotgun, fight until the war's won**

 **i don't care if heaven won't take me back**

 **i'll throw away my faith, babe**

 **just to keep you safe**

 **don't you know you're everything i have?**

 **and i-i-i-i wanna live not just survive, tonight**

The sound of applause brought reiji out of his trance. a large crowd of people had formed around the idol as he sung, and at the front stood a smiling haruka. happiness

glowed on her face, as she grabbed his hand and ran away from the people. when they finally lost them, they dissolved into laughs. giggles poured from their mouths.

when they calmed down,reiji looked over at haruka.

 _'she's really something else.'_ he smiled at her as she got up and went to stand in front of him.

"let's go home, reiji." she said, holding her hand out. he nodded in agreement, and together, they went back. on the outside, not much had changed, but on the

inside,they were so much more.

 **HEY**

 **HEY HEY**

 **HEY**

 **HEY**

 **HEY**

NOW THAT I'VE GOT YOU'RE ATTENTION, I WANT TO APOLOGIZE FOR TAKING SO LONG. AND TELL YOU THAT REIJI IS ONE OF MY FAVORITE CHARACTERS. I LOVE HIM

ALOT ( STALKER FACE). ANYWAY, BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!


End file.
